The Christmas Party
by ciocarlie
Summary: Natal HIbari bersama dengan Dino, Ffic pairing D18!


Ffic kedua KHR ^w^/

Tetap dengan pairing kesukaan gw D18, dan tema kali ini adalah natal.

Walaupun natal masih lama *liat kalender* entah kenapa gw pengen buat ffic ini.

Hope you like it!

ops, Disclaimed : KHR bukan punya gw, tapi punya Amano Akira! Saya hanyalah penggemar Yaoi KHR terutama D18, jadi jangan hajar saya ya *sembunyi dibalik Dino*

Natal

.

.

.

Hari dimana semua orang berbahagia dan berkumpul bersama dengan teman-teman atau keluarga.

Tidak terkecuali di markas Vongola.

Melihat sifat Tsuna yang seperti itu, tidak heran kalau markas itu dipenuhi oleh hiasan natal dan pohon-pohon natal.

Semua guardian dari keluarga itu datang...

Tidak...

Ada seseorang yang tidak datang di pesta itu.

Hibari Kyouya sang Cloud Guardian...

Melihat sifatnya yang tidak menyukai keramaian tidka heran kalau dia tidak ingin datang kepesta seperti itu.

Tetapi tahun-tahun kemarin dia selalu datang.

Itulah yang menjadikan natal tahun ini menjadi aneh.

Atau natal tahun-tahun kemarin yang aneh?

.

.

.

"Hibari-senpai..."

Tsuna mengetuk kamar Hibari sebelum dia pergi ke markas vongola untuk merayakan natal disana.

"kami akan berangkat ke markas vongola. Apakah kau ingin ikut?"

Tsuna memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar Hibari walaupun langsung disambut death glare oleh Hibari.

"A-aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu Hibari-senpai..."

"Apakah... Cavallone datang?"

Hibari masih melihat Tsuna dengan tatapan membunuh.

Dan kali ini Tsuna yang terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hibari.

.

.

.

_"oi Kyouya, kenapa kau hanya diam disana?!"_

_Dino memanggil Kyouya yang hanya tertidur diatap atap sekolah Namimori._

_Kyouya hanya diam..._

_"semuanya menunggu kita untuk pergi merayakan natal bersama-sama."_

_Dino naik keatas atap dan melihat Kyouya._

_"Bukan kita, tetapi kau..."_

_Kyouya hanya menghadap samping dan membelakangi Dino._

_Dino hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri Kyouya._

_"Kalau aku ada, kau harus ada. Lagipula ini adalah natal pertamaku di Jepang."  
_

_Dino menarik tangan Kyouya tanpa memperdulikan death glare yang dikeluarkan Kyouya._

_"Lepaskan tanganku atau kamikorosu..."_

_Dino hanya tertawa dan tetap menarik tangan Kyouya._

_._

_._

_._

Kue natal dan pohon natal.

Benda-benda itu sudah sewajarnya berada di sebuah rumah kalau sudah mendekati hari natal.

Tetapi tidak untuk Hibari, dia tidak pernah membeli benda-benda itu dengan alasan bahwa benda-benda itu tidak berguna.

Tetapi kenapa sekarang benda-benda itu ada disana?

Tentu saja orang itu memaksanya untuk membelinya.

.

.

.

_"Hei Kyouya!"_

_Dino menemui Kyouya dirumahnya. Tetapi ketika memasuki kamarnya, Dino merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda._

_"Dimana semua hiasan natal dan juga pohon natalmu?"_

_Hibari yang terlihat tertidur diatas sofanya melihat Dino dengan tatapan suntuk._

_"aku tidak membutuhkannya..."_

_Dia langsung menarik selimut dan menemnggelamkan dirinya kedalamnya._

_Tetapi seakan tidak mendengarkannya, Dino langsung meminta Romario untuk membelikan semua peralatan natal yang berakhir dengan kehancuran semua benda itu oleh kamikorosu Hibari._

_"Aw, Kyouya... Padahal aku sudah susah payah untuk menatanya..."_

_"Aku tidak suka dengan semua ini..."_

_"bagaimana sinterklas akan memberikanmu hadiah?"_

_Dino berusaha untuk memperbaikinya walaupun itu percuma karena langsung dihancurkan oleh Hibari._

_"kau masih percaya bahwa sinterklas itu ada?"_

_"tentu saja, kalau kau menjadi anak yang baik, sinterklas akan mengabulkan permohonanmu."_

_Dino tertawa dan disambut oleh death glare dari Hibari.  
_

_._

_._

_._

Saat ini Hibari sedang duduk diteras kamarnya sambil meminum wine yang ada didepannya.

Sejak dulu dia sangat tidak menyukai keramaian.

Lalu kenapa dia tetap ikut dalam pesta tahun-tahun sebelumnya?

Karena orang itu mengajaknya, atau lebih tepatnya memaksanya untuk ikut.

.

.

.

_Kyouya hanya diam di sudut ruangan pada saat pesta berlangsung._

_Dino yang sedang mengobrol dengan Tsuna melihatnya dan langsung menghampirinya._

_"kenapa kau tidak menikmati pestanya?"_

_"karena aku benci keramaian..."_

_Dino hanya tersenyum dan duduk didepan Kyouya._

_"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau tahu depan kita merayakannya berdua saja? Hanya kau dan aku."_

_"terserah padamu..."_

_Kyouya memalingkan wajahnya dari Dino membuat Dino menyangka bahwa dia akan berakhir dengan kamikorosu._

_Tetapi tidak, wajah Hibari kali ini memerah ketika mendengar Dino mengatakan hal itu._

_._

_._

_._

Lalu apa?

Hibari melihat kearah jendela. Dia menunggu orang itu datang, tetapi tidak ada...

"dasar pembohong..."

Hibari hanya diam dan meneguk wine itu. Cavallone tidak pernah datang untuk merayakan natal bersamanya.

"siapa yang bohong?"

Seseorang berada di beranda rumahnya. Seseorang yang sudah ditunggunya sekian lama.

Sang Cavallone berdiri ditengah salju yang putih itu dan membuat Hibari tesentak dan segera membuka jendelanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini bodoh?!"

"Aku tidak berbohong bukan? Selamat natal Kyouya!"

.

.

.

Kyouya mempersilahkan Dino untuk masuk dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa kamarnya.

Dia sedang menyiapkan minuman yang bisa menghangatkannya.

"natal kali ini dingin sekali, aku sampai hampir membeku diluar sana..."

Dino meniup tangannya menandakan bahwa ia kedinginan. Tetapi Hibari hanya diam saja dan memberikannya secangkir kopi.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak memberitahukanku kalau kau akan datang..."

"bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tahun lalu?"

"aku tidak ingat..."

Hibari hanya diam saja sambil menyerup kopi yang ada didepannya."

.

.

.

Malam itu salju turun dengan derasnya.

Dino dan Hibari sedang berada di kamar depan sambil menikmati kue natal dan ayam kalkun.

"ternyata kau benar-benar membeli semua ini ya."

Kyouya hanya diam dengan muka memerah, dia berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"terserah padaku bukan? aku ingin membelinya atau tidak..."

Dino hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Tetapi aku hanya bisa disini sampai malam natal selesai... Setelah itu aku akan kembali..."

Dino melihat kearah langit yang dihujani oleh salju.

"Aku mengerti..."

Kyouya juga ikut melihat kearah langit sebelum dia meninggalkan Dino untuk membereskan semua yang ada disana.

.

.

.

Setelah pergi ke dapur, HIbari kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia hanya diam melihat Dino yang hanya melihat kearah jendela yang ditutupi oleh salju yang putih.

"hei Kyouya..."

Dino berbalik kearah Kyouya.

"apakah kau sudah membuat permohonan kepada Sinterklas?"

"kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Dino tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"karena kau adalah anak yang baik, sinterklas pasti akan mengabulkan permohonanmu..."

Sejenak Kyouya terkejut melihat Dino. Tetapi dia langsung menendang perutnya membuat Dino tersungkur.

"Ow, Kyouya ada apa?!"

"Aku tidak percaya pada sinterklas dan aku tidak membuat permintaan apapun..."

Dino hanya tersenyum dan diam melihat Kyouya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 kurang 10 menit.

Dino memakai semua pakaian dinginnya dan seperti akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Dia mengenakan baju tebal berwarna hitam, kaos berwarna putih dan celana kulit berwarna hitam.

Hibari hanya melihatnya tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun.

"kau mau kemana?"

Dino melihat Hibari dan tersenyum.

"bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku harus kembali jika natal sudah selesai?"

"kau akan kembali bukan?"

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sepi. Dino melihat kearah Hibari, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam.

Dino hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyu sedih sambil menghampiri Hibari.

"Ingatlah kembali Kyouya... Aku sudah pergi sejak 3 hari yang lalu..."

Kyouya tersentak dan ketika dia melihat kearah Dino, dia sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Dia teringat pada saat malam 3 hari sebelum natal. Malam yang sama seperti itu.

Dingin dan juga gelap...

.

.

.

_"kenapa aku harus ikut berbelanja seperti ini?"  
_

_Gerutu Hibari sambil membawa barang belanjaan yang sangat banyak._

_"Sudahlah, kita juga harus membantu Tsuna dan yang lainnya."_

_Dino berjalan disampingnya sambil membawa keranjang yang lainnya._

_Mereka berjalan di taman yang sepi sambil melihat pemandangan._

_"Tetapi aku senang kau mau ikut bersama kami lagi tahun ini."_

_Dino tersenyum membuat Hibari sedikit kesal dengannya._

_"Sudahlah, aku duluan..."_

_"H-hei Kyouya!"  
_

_Hibari sedikit mempercepat langkahnya dan mulai meninggalkan sang cavallone sendirian._

_DOR!!!_

_._

_._

_._

_Sesaat setelah suara itu terdengar, Hibari yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu langsung menoleh kearah belakang._

_Tidak ada Cavallone yang berjalan untuk mengejarnya._

_Dia terjatuh ditempat mereka terakhir kali berdiri bersama._

_Merah..._

_Cairan itu keluar dari tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bergerak dan hanya terdiam disana._

_Putihnya salju langsung bercampur dengan warna merah darah itu._

_Hibari hanya diam melihatnya,_

_Dia tidak bisa berkata apapun juga..._

_._

_._

_._

Tsuna dan yang lainnya sedang berpesta di markas Vongola.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Tsuna.

"Lalu sekarang dimana Hibari-san?"

Gokudera melihat kearah yang lainnya.

"Dia tidak datang..."

Tsuna hanya tersenyum sedih sambil menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja, selama ini dia datang hanya karena Dino-san datang... Dan dialah yang terakhir kali bersama dengan Dino-san sebelum dia meninggal..."

Yamamoto hanya meneguk minuman yang dibawanya.

"sial, sampai sekarangpun aku masih tidak percaya kalau Dino-san meninggal. Bahkan tidak ada peringatan kalau mereka akan membunuhnya!"

Gokudera sedikit emosi ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa seseorang membayar pembunuh bayaran pada saat 3 hari yang lalu untuk membunuh Dino-san..."

"Yang aku tahu, pada saat aku menemukan mereka berdua, Dino sudah tidak tertolong lagi, dan pembunuh itu sudah mati. Sedangkan Hibari hanya berdiri dengan memegangi tonfa yang bersimbah darah..."

"yang pasti sekarang adalah, dia pasti sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu..."

.

.

.

Sinterklas...

Apakah benar-benar ada?

Apakah dia bisa mengabulkan permohonan seseorang walaupun itu terdengar mustahil?

Atau itu hanya ilusi karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan atas kematiannya?

Yang pasti sekarang Hibari hanya diam sambil memandangi jendela kamarnya.

Di sudut ruangan terdapat pohon natal, dan ada sepucuk surat yang tergeletak dibawahnya.

Tulisan itu adalah tulisan tangan Hibari.

Dia berbohong padanya...

Dia berbohong pada dirinya yang tidak percaya akan adanya sinterklas.

Dia menuliskan sebuah kata di surat itu.

Sebuah permintaan...

...

_Kuharap dia ada disini malam ini..._

_._

_._

_._

Ternyata tidak ada kemajuan dalam penulisan kata-kata gw ToT padahal udah berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih bagus ToT

Gomenne minna ToT

Yang baca ffic ini tolong comment ya ;)

Hope you like it!

^o^/


End file.
